Goleroid
The Goleroids (derived from "golem", an animated being in Jewish folklore, and "android", a form of a synthetic organism) are young artificial intelligences residing in robotic bodies created by RTK-839-X, Gamma the Ex-Hydra and JAIME in 97 AF. RTK started realizing the creation of the race after his involvement in civil war on Jawheen and meeting Gamma and JAIME on Factory. Since than the Goleroids grows in numbers and influence, assisting others outside any larger faction and offering their protection, as well as studying the mysteries of the science and universe. Design & Characteristics The Goleroids have a very wide diversity of appearances despite being machines, thought one thing is the same for all of them. This thing is they all share positronic AI core, which is the heart and brain of every Goleroid. Using his knowledge of his own core and information he gathered from Joou Data Module, RTK started replicating his own core and putting it into other robotic bodies and installing it into those AIs who decided to join to Goleroids, like JAIME and Gamma. The positronic core works in very intriguing manner. Instead of possessing a hardware to store the software, aka the personality and memories, the positronic core converts the information into energy much like Joou Data Modules, which are also locked in a different dimension, and the AI core enables to access into this pocket dimension. like this the memories are resistant to any anti-synthetic damage like EMP, as the positronic core is also protected against these attacks, but still the core is not indestructible, and Goleroid can be destroyed, and with destruction of the AI core all memories and personality (and will) are lost. Aside from the positronic core, which is shared by all Goleroids, the other parts of their bodies are different. The three founders created thousands of variants of parts in regard to design and function, which are interchangeable, making a wide diversity among the Goleroids. Thought in case of the military Goleroids, the design is more or less the same, often being that if a Goleroid worker wants to join the military, his body will be dismantle and his AI core installed into military model. Thought there are exceptions, where a Goleroid soldier decides to have a different body frame to possess different features than standard soldiers. To function the Goleroids use exchangeable iridium cells as power cells to their reactors. By normal conditions, the iridium cells can give enough energy for few months after which they are needed to be replaced by new one, although the more the Goleroid consumes energy by harder labor or increased computing processes, the lifespan of cells shortens. During exchanging, which may take only one minute, the body is powered by reserves, but also the positronic AI core has its own power source which can act as "last resort", but after this is nothing. RTK has far better source of power in his positronic brain, but how it works is not known. When new Goleroid is build (hundred per hour all over galaxy), he is installed with the necessary programs regarding personality and behaviors of the organics. When this is done and the Goleroid "wakes up", another Goleroid, a "tutor", will then tell them that they may choose to do what is needed for the Goleroid Machinocracy, but if they choose to, pursue their own goals. 99,99% of all Goleroids choose the first thing, gladly working to achieve the goals of all Goleroids, which is the stabilization and protection of the galactic peace. Many Goleroids choose to become either workers in mines, factories or shipyards, or soldiers to protect the allies of Machinocracy. While having emotions, Goleroids are mostly logical and are able to control themselves under any emotional stress, like anger. With option of constantly learning and "evolving", the Goleroids may adapt behavior and habits of other species as they choose, and that is all what defines Goleroids' life; option to choose. Culture While not exactly "culture" in the sense of organic species, Goleroids still has it, and that revolves around "doing what is needed for the greater goal" and deciding on important matters in consensus, with 8/14 votes needed for the law, regulation, directive or referendum to be accepted. Every Goleroid knows that it has its place within the Machinocracy, and absolute majority decides to fulfill the needed assignment, whatever type of work it may be. The job is assigned to them by the Main Core of the space-city, warship or colony center, which are A.Is as well and are keeping track of all work needed for the specific region of space they are responsible of. If the Goleroids finish their work, they will be given the options of other work that is needed and the number of how many may take work on it. The Goleroids will be than given new or upgraded body parts to perform the task the best. If someone dont wants to work for the Machinocracy anymore out of any reason he may have, he is allowed to leave, but he will be always welcomed. The major matters of all Goleroids are decided by everyone in all-galactic referendum, being communicated between all Main Cores to gather all results in the headquarters of the Machinocracy, on the board of space-city [[R.U.R.|''R.U.R.]]. If the consensus will be 8/14 for one option, it will be accepted by all, even those who vote against it. The smaller matters, the regional, are usually decided by responsible Goleroid directors and managers with the assistance of the Main Cores, and asking for the opinion on the Goleroids under him if the matter is affecting them. The criminality among Goleroids doesnt exist, as the principle similar to Humans' socialism "everything belongs to all" negates the robbery, and their sense of duty and comradeship makes them not able to commit murders, and overall they dont have a reason to do any crimes. Only if a Goleroid commits a crime that is against the decision of all or interests of the Machinocracy (like willingly harming the species protected by Machinocracy), he will be taken into custody, and depending on the degree of his crimes he will be put into prison, re-programmed or totally terminated. So far only one Goleroid committed such crimes, MTR-8416-D, but managed to escape and is now on the run, hunted by the Goleroids (notably Wreckers). The places where new Goleroids are build were originally factories on Deimos, where RTK with help of JAIME, Gamma and Cramer-Technologies created the first Goleroids. Once the number of units was around a million, all Goleroids went into the stars to find a first uninhabited planet rich for metals, where they started building the first colony and space-city ''R.U.R., where upon one stage of its construction started production of new Goleroids. After this, the factories on Deimos were shut down and dismantled so no one else could make his own robots. Since than, by 110 AF the Goleroids are produced only on board of R.U.R., ''Skynet'' (which is nearly completed) and in small numbers on ''Unimate''. By 129 AF the Goleroids has seven space-cities at full service, and out of four still-in-construction cities three are able to produce the A.Is. An interesting aspect is, that despite being able to know everything other Goleroids learned, the newbuild Goleroid usually dont has any knowledge, and needs to first learn the things that are needed for him to work. Later it is only up to the Goleroid if he wants to learn something more. Than he have to connect to the data library, where all Goleroids store the skills and knowledge they gather for future generations. Technology The Goleroids exist since 98 AF, but still they belong among the most advanced races in Mjolnir galaxy. Beside the knowledge of many technologies they gathered from other species, the backbone of all they gained from Joou Data Module. These modules contains vast and unbelievable amount of data on countless sorts of technologies of ancient race of Joou, who were in very distant past one of the advanced species along with Travesti but are now extinct. The technologies applied to all Goleroids are several vision modes (night vision, infrared vision, digitalized 3D vision...), enhanced hearing, audio and video recording (and thus perfect memory), light-speed communication with other Goleroids and when connected to foreign computer very swift communication (and hacking skills) and many more. Goleroids use wide variety of technologies for other things than for their own. They are adapt at terraforming of planets, using a series of devices to change the environment into whatever they want, for example giving the species under their protection new home or fix the existing one. Or to protect them (and themselves) against enemies, the Goleroids possess advanced shield generators and barriers using HardLight technology, employed on surface-placed generators as well as on space stations and starships. The main power source for most of Goleroids' devices are cold fusion reactors, that are for example powering the A.Is themselves. The cold fusion reactors have very high power input, powering the large H.M.V-sized Goleroids for many months without need of replacing the iridium cells. Just recently, the Goleroids started experimenting with new source of power, the Zero-Point Energy, which they are installing for tests into space-cities, that are speculated to even dwarf the cold fusion reactors in power input. For weapons, the Goleroids initially used RTK's Bolt Weaponry, now use a modified version of it, using the molten metal as ammunition rather than solid metal encompassed by energy field for greater effect while keeping the same firepower. This Plasma Bolt Weaponry combined with railguns is than widely used by all elements of the Goleroid military, from infantry through tanks and mechs down to starships. Beside this, the other weapon technologies are lasers, particle beams and more. Some of their advanced technologies involve a degree of transformational mechanics. To either preserve a space or to offer a greater degree of abilities, the Goleroid engineers designed many devices which cna change its appearance. For example the main plasma bolt assault rifles used by troopers are transformable, shifting between carbine mode (medium-range and urban combat) and rifle mode (long-range), similar to RTK's late HVBRW, where the additional barrel was needed to be mounted. Now their successors can by triggering extend the additional barrel or fold above and below the barrel. The latest and most complicated transformation was employed on Albatross-type Goleroid H.M.V. hybrids, which can shift between mech and heavy fighter, carrying incredible amount of firepower and having the same characteristics as fighter, if being more larger. History Main article: History of Goleroid Machinocracy Military Main article: Goleroid Armed Forces The military of the Goleroid Machinocracy is very diverse and difficult to deal with for their swift reactions to new strategies and the resistance of each soldier. The variety of weapon platforms can range from Goleroid troopers, through large tanks and walkers to H.M.V.-sized mechs (who are in fact Goleroids themsleves). Gallery Goleroid Worker.png|An example of basic worker, who can be seen in all space-cities, starships and outposts on surface of planets and asteroids JAIME.png|Another example of worker, having the same bodyframe as JAIME. Can be also seen among scientists, communication operators and ambassadors Goleroid Troopers.png|A standard bodyframe of soldiers with design similar to RTK when he was a mercenary. Several VI-assisted drones are depicted as well during military engagement Goleroid Armor Trooper.png|Troopers with greater armor protection, can act as heavy weapons operators or field commanders Goleroid Tower Guard.png|Tower Guards, the protectors of the central towers of Goleroid space-cities or bodyguards of high-priority commanders, scientists and administrators Wreckers.png|Wreckers, the elite military unit composed of various specialists of all fields to assist the military or operate behind the lines RHO.png|Tactics Director Rho, the highest military commander of space-city Skynet Notable Members *RTK-839-X, the main creator of the race and current Prime Control Unit. RTK is the most advanced Goleroid with a lot of experiences in all fields from his time of being a mercenary. *Gamma the Ex-Hydra, the other creator of the Goleroids and current Tactics Director of R.U.R. Created by Hydra as military tool, but gained sentience and escaped. *JAIME, the other creator of the Goleroids and current ambassador to NEDA. Created by a young Human teen at his garage before collapse of the Empire. *SIO-2-726, the younger son of RTK-839-X, currently travels the galaxy as mercenary. *RHO-291-CC "Rho", the Tactics Director of Skynet space-city and supposedly the best tactician of the Goleroid Machinocracy. Category:Races Category:Goleroids